A U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,281B1 titled “MOUSE WITH BATTERY COMPARTMENT ON TOP” disclosed a mouse having a top cover and a lower housing engaged and connected with each other by means of a latch. In the mouse structure of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,281B1, if the latch is subjected to an external force at the engaging area, such as subjected to an impacting external force when the mouse inadvertently drops to the ground, the latch will be subjected to a down pressing force to make loose and get rid of a ledge of the top cover and is released from the ledge of the top cover, thereby the top cover is separated from the lower housing, and this is the defect of U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,281B1.
In view of the above defect to be solved pressingly of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention provides a structure formed by press connecting of a battery lid with a lower cover of a wireless mouse to solve the problem resided in the prior art.